A host device may include a virtual machine manager (VMM) to virtualize, or simulate, one or more virtual machines (VMs). The VMM may manage the hardware resources (e.g., processor, memory, or the like) of the host device so that each VM appears to be running on separate hardware even if the resources are actually shared. The host device may be coupled to a storage device, such as a solid state drive (SSD) or hard disk drive (HDD), which may be logically divided into namespaces. Each of the VMs simulated by the host device may have access to every namespace of the storage device.